


A Trip to the Market

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ADVENTURE!, F/F, domesticity!, fefemslashweek2016, price gouging!, prompt: freeform, shopping!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiki is normally polite and respectful of Say'ri's schedule, but they haven't gone out and done anything for a week now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Market

"Say'riiiiiiiiiiiiii," Tiki droned, her voice echoing through the spartanly decorated tea room. "I'm boooooored."

"My lady, your actions do not reflect your age or manners well." Say'ri carefully took a sip of her tea and gently placed it back down, picking up a plate of cookies in its place. "Would a snack help you feel better?"

Tiki reached up from her resting spot on the table and grabbed one, sullenly munching on it. After finishing it off, she took a deep breath and sat up right once more. "You're correct as always, milady. I'm sorry for making a scene."

"'Tis alright, my lady." Say'ri took a cookie of her own and started nibbling at it. "We have been stuck inside all week, I cannot blame you for feeling the constraints of our schedule. I feel that even though there is always much to take care of in Chon'sin, recently there has been even more." 

Tiki's eyes lit up as she broke into a smile. "So can we go out for the day? I've heard tell that the local market has been most active recently."

Say'ri thought carefully as she finished the last of her cookie. "I thuppose-" She stopped to swallow and wiped her mouth before continuing. "I suppose if I am there with you, nothing untoward will happen."

Tiki excitedly clapped her hands together. "Splendid! Let's be off at once, shall we?" She stood up from the low table and slipped out of the room as Say'ri shouted after her.

\---

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry up! We're almost there!" Tiki tugged at Say'ri's sleeves, pulling her towards the town square.

"My lady, there's no need to rush! It's not as if they will close up the entire market before noon!" Say'ri countered, trying her best not to slip on the cobblestones as Tiki pulled her forward. 

"It's the principle of the matter, let's goooo!" Before Tiki accidentally ripped Say'ri's arm off, however they had reached the market, people bustling to and fro between the stalls as storekeeps hawked their wares. Tiki looked all around in excitement as Say'ri straightened her clothes out and oriented herself.

"Is there anything in particular you were looking for, my lady? Perhaps we could-" Say'ri turned to look at Tiki, only to see she had already dashed off to a food stall, weaving her way through the crowds. Say'ri quickly tried to follow suit, shoving her way through the mass of people that seemed to form right where Tiki had passed moments before. Someday Say'ri would learn how Tiki handled crowds so easily.

Tiki pored over the baskets of fruits, carefully examining them. As Say'ri caught up, panting from the running and shoving, she picked two oranges and handed one to Say'ri. "Here you go! A gift from me to you."

Say'ri looked at the orange, then back at Tiki. "We just ate, my lady."

Tiki pouted. "Yeah, and? I'm hungry. Oranges are yummy, too."

Say'ri sighed, pulled some coins out of her pocket, and paid the merchant. "Do you need assistance peeling the orange, my lady?" she asked.

Tiki grinned and bit into the orange, peeling it open with her teeth.

Say'ri wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Flirting? Showing off? Being silly? Tiki being Tiki? ... Honestly, that last one covered all of them. She decided it was best not to engage and peeled her own open instead.

"Hmm... Milady, you haven't gotten any new clothes in a while, have you?" 

Say'ri looked up from her orange, chewing on one of the slices. Tiki was pointing at a stand with fine silk robes hanging for sale. Hmm. It had been a while since she had treated herself to anything nice... and something to wear around her chambers with Tiki would be nice. "I have not, in fact. Shall we go look at-" and once again, before she could finish, Tiki was off once more. Say'ri was prepared this time, and immediately dashed behind Tiki, riding in her wake as the crowd formed back around her. It must be her aura as the voice of the Divine Dragon, Say'ri thought. She mentally noted it for further investigation.

With Tiki leading the way, they quickly arrived at the clothing booth, and Tiki began inspecting the robes. "Ah, hello, Princess Say'ri! And to you as well, Tiki," the merchant said as they approached, coming out from behind one of the displays. Say'ri was mildly surprised to see it was Anna.

"Hello, Anna. What brings you here?" Say'ri asked. "Wait, have we met, or...?"

Anna giggled. "We have, but I won't tell you when. Trade secrets. I see Tiki is awfully interested in these."

Say'ri turned to see Tiki rubbing her hand over a long red silk nightgown. "Say'ri, you have to feel this! It's so incredibly smooth! We have to get these for you and me!" she shouted in glee.

Say'ri had a sinking feeling in her gut that only magnified as she turned to look back at Anna, her mouth expanded into a wolf's grin. "How much," she asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Five thousand gold. Each." Anna didn't even blink.

Say'ri turned to look at Tiki, who was now rubbing her face on it. Anything for Tiki, she thought with a sigh. She pulled out her purse and started counting out the very, very valuable coins.

\---

"Thank you very much for taking me out today, Say'ri. I had a lovely time." And to Say'ri, that much was obvious just looking at Tiki - she clearly had a new spring in her step that she had not for several days now.

"I'm just happy that my lady is happy," Say'ri responded with a smile. She truly was, even. Seeing Tiki happy made her feel fulfilled.

They walked down the path back to the mansion, hand in hand, Say'ri carrying the day's haul and Tiki nibbling an apple she got at the last second. When they reached the door to the mansion, they stopped as Say'ri rang the bell to indicate they had returned. As they waited for someone to come open the door, Tiki gave Say'ri a quick kiss. "Love you, Say'ri," she said playfully.

"And I love you, Tiki." Say'ri grunted as she shifted the weight of the bags she carried. "Now perhaps if you loved me, you could help hold some of these..."


End file.
